One Way Ticket
by LittleMissObsessive
Summary: Sharpay is learning how to live after loss. Character death Rypay RxS


This story is dedicated to everyone who is currently or ever has fought for our country. From the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU! You are the definition of hero.

The song that inspired this story is called "If You're Reading This" by Tim McGraw. I highly, highly recommend listening to it. It's absolutely beautifully tragic.

**One Way Ticket**

_So lay me down_

_In that open field out on the edge of town_

_And know my soul_

_Is where my Momma always prayed that it would go_

_And if you're reading this, I'm already home_

"If You're Reading This" - Tim McGraw

"122 days.

That's how long Ryan was in Iraq.

On March 23rd, he landed in that far off world, scared and alone. Fighting for our freedom.

On July 22nd, he lost his freedom for us in a roadside bombing.

He was truly the bravest person I've ever met. I'm not just saying that because he was my brother. Is my brother. He enlisted in the army two days before our 19th birthday. He had no second thoughts, he had no nervousness. He marched right into that office like he'd been planning to do it his entire life. Daddy says it was in his blood. That because he was a marine, it made sense that Ryan would follow in his footsteps. I told Daddy it was a macho thing and that it was stupid. Clearly, my opinion didn't matter.

God, Ryan. What the hell were you thinking?! I can't believe you've left me here alone.

I'm sorry. I'm really no good at actually talking in front of people. Not without him next to me. He always brought out the best in me. He kind of had that affect. Turn to the person next to you. I bet they could tell you one hell of a story about Ryan. That's just who he was. That's the Ryan we should remember. The Ryan that's in all these pictures up here with me. Not the one who's ashes are in that blue urn. That's not the real Ryan.

The real Ryan was the life of every party, the sunshine in the day, the star shine at night. I miss him. God, do I miss him. I just can't believe he's gone.

I'm sorry again, everyone.

When they came to tell Mom, Daddy and I, they brought with them Ryan's dog tags and some of his personal belongings. There wasn't much. A photo of the three of us, a stuffed toy a child had given to him and a journal. Inside that journal were some letters. One addressed to me. I'd like to read it for you all today.

_My Love,_

_If you've received this letter, you already know. But don't worry about me. It was quick and I didn't feel a thing._

_Please, don't cry. I can see you now and you know I hate it when you cry. Celebrate my life. I lived more in twenty years then most people live in eighty. I had great friends, I had the love of the most amazing woman and I've created life._

_Tell Mom and Dad I love them and that I'm okay. It's so beautiful here. It's beyond what I ever could have imagined. And I can see you from here. I can see Mom and I can see Dad and I'll be able to see our beautiful little girl when you have her. I wish I could have been there to meet her, but don't neglect in telling her about her Daddy and how much he loved her. And don't be an overprotecting mother. I know it's going to be hard for you, but I believe in you. And Chad's getting a letter from me as well. I told him to help you, for me._

_I'll be watching you everyday, but don't let that stop you from moving on with your life. You're the most amazing girl in the world - go share that. I'm happy here and I want you to be happy there. I'll see you again, but don't do anything stupid. I can wait._

_I'm so proud of you and everything you do. I know it's going to be tough. I can't imagine losing you, but you're strong. You've always been the stronger one._

_So, wipe your eyes and put on a brave face. Do it for Mom and Dad. Do it for the Wildcats. Do it for our baby. Do it for me._

_You don't want to mess up your make-up, do you?_

_This isn't goodbye, it's see you later._

_- Ryan_

_PS - I love you. More now than ever._

_PPS - Don't tell our little girl that I couldn't pronounce "Go Drama Club!". I want her to be proud of her Daddy. There's your beautiful smile._

So, let's celebrate today. Ryan gave up his life for all of us, but he died loving what he was doing. He always said that God had a plan for all of us. I guess God needed him sooner than we all thought. He'd hate to see all of us, sitting in this church crying. Crying for him.

So everyone, take those tissues you're holding. Take them and tear them into tiny pieces. Come on, now. Throw them in the air and let's celebrate the life of Ryan Evans."

Sharpay made her way to the framed army photo of Ryan's, touching his cheek slightly before tossing her torn up tissue into the air. She adjusted the dog tags around her neck as she returned to her seat beside her mother and father in the front pew.

---

19 days.

That's how many days Ryan had been gone before his daughter was born.

On August 10th, Sharpay gave birth to a beautiful little girl. 6 pounds, 10 ounces. A dusting of pale blonde hair sat upon her head and bright blue eyes opened wide to take in this new world.

And Sharpay knew. Ryan was there with her, holding her hand. Telling her how beautiful she looked, how their daughter looked just like her.

"But you're wrong, Ryan. She doesn't look like me. She looks just like her Daddy. Our little Angel Ryan Evans. She's going to be just like you."

Holding her daughter, she knew. This was home.


End file.
